Lockets and chains
by The 'Blur' Witch
Summary: Noodle found 2D crying in a closet, he explains why he's upset by showing her a locket with a picture of a girl...2D years later is still grieving and only Noodle can help him cope with it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, that I know of…just kidding

Oh and Noodle's speaking Japanese in the beginning but here it's translated so you can understand her

"Die Godzilla!" Noodle cried as her dinosaur toy collided with a pterodactyl. "Ach you got me!" she made the Godzilla talk in a big deep growling voice, "You big meanie!"

"I'm not the one who keeps coming back to destroy Tokyo 50 million times!" She made the pterodactyl retort in a high squeaky voice. "That's it you're hot wings!" she growled and made her Godzilla bite the flying reptile's wing.

Young Noodle was out in the corridor, i.e. hallway, playing with her dinosaur toys making crashing and airplane noises, she smiled as she picked up her Godzilla toy from a humiliating defeat. "That's okay", she hugged her inanimate object. "I still love you". She picked up her pterodactyl and hugged it too carrying it in her other arm. "I'm hungry", she patted her stomach. "And nothing says hungry like good dumpling for snack".

Noodle tucked her violet hair behind her ear while straightening her radio helmet as she was on her way to the kitchen with her dinosaur toys when her ears picked up a strange sound. It sounded muffled and silent but Noodle knew right away where it was coming from.

She walked the other way till her feet led her to a closet. The strange noise was coming from there, she thought and carrying her toys in her right arm she used the other one to slowly turn the knob and open it silently finding coats, coat hangers and below them a tall person with blue hair sitting down hunched over making strange breathing noises. He looked up startled when the door opened and quickly relaxed when he saw Noodle in front of him.

He hastily wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "Oh hey there little love". He sniffed trying to sound cheerful. "I didn't, hear you coming I…was just looking for my jacket".

Noodle just stared at him blankly in silence till he slumped down with a sigh while his eyes started to water again. "I guess you didn't believe that did you?" he croaked hoarsely starting to break down again.

"Why…2D sad?" the Japanese girl asked coming towards him. He choked back a sob while trying to put on a smile, "It's nothing Noodle I just…" he tried to find an excuse while hiding his more bruised up eyes than usual.

"Murdoc hurt you?" she asked noticing new burns on his arms. He slowly nodded while trying to contain it, "Y-yes but…I'm more hurt…here". He pointed at his chest meaning his heart. Noodle nodded in understanding and took a step towards him till she cupped his face in her hands. 2D was a bit surprised at her action but was entranced at her eyes while she raked her fingers through his hair. Somehow the way she was touching him seemed to calm him down, and had no reason to cry anymore.

After a few minutes of light caressing from the ten year old she stopped. "2D better?" she asked softly. The singer nodded. "Yes, I think I am", he sniffed wiping a stray tear from his dark eyes. "Thanks Noodle".

The girl smiled and handed him her Godzilla toy. "Hug 2D", she offered. 2D chuckled which sounded a little like a sob while rubbing his drippy nose, "It's okay love, I'm all right". Noodle shrugged and took his hand to help him up and out of the dark closet hiding place.

"Why 2D's heart hurt?" she asked him as they were on their way to the kitchen. The singer's eyes showed pain and looked down at the girl wondering what to say. "I…was just…it's complicated Noodle I don't know if I should…tell you", he dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Tell me please", she took his hand like a little girl sticking to her big brother and swinging their arms back and forth like on a play date. 2D gave a slow sad sigh closing his eyes, then after a few seconds opened them and kneeled down to her eye length while taking out something from his shirt pocket. It was a little golden locket that glimmered in the light as he opened it showing a picture of a girl that looked about a few years older than Noodle.

The girl squinted at the picture. "Who that?" she pointed. 2D's eyes smiled at her. "Someone I knew a long time ago…" he told her while licking his gums where his front teeth should've been. "I just found it this morning and…it brought back a few memories". His lip started to tremble like he was going to cry again but managed to steady himself. "But she was beautiful and unique, just like her mum and reminds me a bit of you when I think about her". He bumped her chin with his knuckles playfully.

"What her name?" She asked looking up at him. "Sarah", he sniffed with trembling eyes then took her hands in his and brought her a little bit closer. "In fact can you keep a secret love?" Noodle blinked at him curiously wondering why he was asking her this but slowly nodded and said, "Why?"

"Because…" he hesitated and brought his voice down a little lower, "There's more to the story and…I never told anyone this before". "You can trust Noodle", she promised with an honest smile that made 2D laugh and smile for the first time.

"Okay little love", he squeezed her hands gently and standing up he took her for a walk while beginning his story. "It happened about year ago before I met Murdoc…"

I was going to make this a one shot too, but oh its chapter version again I hate myself! I was going to wait until Christmas to put this up but I decided to write it now...review please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz…I've got the feeling, yeah baby I got the feeling…sorry I was in that James Brown mode because it's Christmas in a few days

YAY!!

I'll just continue because the excitement is just torture!!!

Note: Before I go on, this was my first Gorillaz story, not Vow…I was in the Christmas spirit last year and decided to save it till next time and that time's now…

* * *

2D jerked awake. He had slept in again at about…ten he reckoned. He slowly blinked to adjust the vision in his dark eyes which appeared to be eyeless and let himself give in to weariness. It was morning judging by the sound of his rumbling stomach, his mouth felt sour from drinking nothing but caffeine late in the night, his beige shirt caked in old coffee stains from never washing it.

His eyes darker than usual, visible through his shaggy non brushed hair since he hadn't been near a comb in days and jeans were completely faded and beginning to form a hole in one of the knee caps.

Not to mention he hadn't even been near his room in weeks, nowadays he'd be found kicking it in the living room which was more tranquil now that the Polar bear and Croc were long gone (Murdoc had sold them on EBay at cheap price).

It was much more comfortable sleeping on this used chair of the bear's rather than that cold bed anyway down at the car park, and gave him a better place to clear his mind since he's been getting migraines. It was normal for him to have headaches, but lately they were getting worse and he knew why.

It was going to be Christmas soon. Oh how he dreaded that holiday. Everyday when that day would come, the pain would worsen making it harder to sleep at night so instead of crying in agony about it, he'd go upstairs and drink the most caffeinated beverage he could find to stay up all night and listen to tapes to distract him from thinking of the finger feverish tapping in his skull which was getting harder to accomplish year after year.

"Hello", said a voice of cheer interrupting his deep thinking.

He leaned his head back into the chair and met the eyes of young guitarist Noodle staring down at him with a bright grin. She was definitely more cheery than usual judging by the way she was dressed. She had her hair done in her usual spike like style, wearing her gray shirt with Pikachu on the front, which gave 2D the creeps by the way it was grinning at him, and in her tight short shorts even though it was cold inside and in golden sandals. If he hadn't known better it looked as though she was going to the beach.

"Oyayogo saimasen 2D", she said giving his shoulder a rough pat before going over to the kitchen to get juice. He sat up from the chair with a bemused expression. "Wot did you say?"

She paused from the fridge and stared at him blankly for a few minutes before giving a meek grin. "I said 'Good morning'". A mild blush crept up to her cheeks. "Sorry 2D-chan I keep forgetting this isn't Japan". She giggled it off while opening the fridge box and took out a large jug of orange juice and a tray of California Rolls" (Yum!)

He couldn't help but smile at her as he watched the young guitarist pouring her juice into a glass cup. She was so different from other girls and the opposite of everything that made her so unique that it made him feel a sort of respect for the girl. Her eyes always hidden from beneath her hair gave a mysterious image to her pale framed face, yet there was something to it that he liked, he couldn't exactly explain it. And then her physical appearance had changed a little over the years too. She had gotten a little taller, wearing fewer jackets than she used to when she was younger and stopped wearing the radio helmet, he never knew why she stopped wearing it but never bothered to ask why. Either way, he was beginning to like this new Noodle.

As though sensing his eyes on her, Noodle froze from her plate of rolls and looked up, "Hm?"

He looked away a bit abashed. "Is there something you wanted 2D-chan?" she asked, completely oblivious to his embarrassment

"No love", he said quickly turning back to his chair. He could feel Noodle's eyes burning on his back but she didn't press him further and with a shrug went back to fixing a plate of sushi rolls before picking up the tray and joining the singer taking a seat opposite him across the table on the crocodile's spot.

"Hungry 2D?" she offered a piece of sushi in the air, her mouth full of food. "Err…no thanks", 2D began, but Noodle had marched over there and stuffed one into his mouth before he could object.

"You need to eat something 2D-chan", she said in a stern mother like tone. "I could hear your stomach grumbling from the kitchen, at least take 2".

"Besides, they're good for you", she added with a happy grin when he finally swallowed it down with difficulty. "Well?" she waited for his reaction. "Are they good?"

His face lit up. "Hey, these _are_ good", he grinned taking two more from her plate. "Told you", she beamed. Even though he knew the stuff would go right through him in five minutes, at least it would give him that feel good feeling of being full for a while so he snatched the whole tray from Noodle's hands and chowed down.

The guitarist meanwhile shook her head with a twisted mouth as though trying not to smile while returning to her chair across from the fatigued singer.

"So…you ready for practice?" she asked minutes later after he was done. He wiped some sticky rice from his mouth. "I guess so", he said after a moment's pause.

"Why?"

"Because…" she shrugged glancing at him anxiously, "It's that time again".

"Is your head hurting?" she added noticing him holding his temple kind of funny. "No Noodle…I'm fine", he lied with a wince trying to sit up straight in his chair though the girl wasn't convinced. He set the tray down on the table. "Good sushi by the way".

"I figured you'd like them", she beamed drumming her hands to her bare knees with excitement. "I can't wait till tomorrow though". 2D looked at her blankly for a few seconds then his mind clicked and remembered what tomorrow was. "You mean…Christmas Eve?"

"Hai", Noodle grinned bouncing in her seat. "I can't wait to decorate the house and give presents and bring Christmas joy to everyone".

"Not everyone", 2D said moodily hunching in his chair looking small all of a sudden. "You're forgetting Murdoc".

"Oh", Noodle was quiet and frowned, "Forgot about him". They could hear Murdoc meanwhile bellow downstairs for practice sessions while they were in silence. "I'm not going to let Murdoc Chan ruin my first Christmas", Noodle decided, determined to make it happen. "I wanted to celebrate this year and that's a promise I'm going to keep".

"Wot do you propose we do then?" he asked. The guitarist rubbed her chin in thought.

"I know wot we could do", 2D snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his head, "I 'ave the most brilliant idea ever".

"You think betting yen on wrestling's a good idea too?" Noodle guessed hopefully. She'd developed a bit of a gambling problem since betting that 2D could jump the gut with Del. She lost, but got the money anyway since ghost boy was sucked back into Russel's head.

"No", 2D snapped standing up. "It was…" He frowned. "Wait…wot was it…I 'ad it…Damn", he pulled his blue hair angrily. "I forgot".

"Hey you two", Russel poked his head in from the door. "It's time for practice in case you didn't hear".

"In a minute Russ", 2D said impatiently holding his temple, "We're trying to think here". "2D-chan has a plan", Noodle said standing up to grab her guitar leaning against the coffee table.

"Well don't think too long", the drummer told them and then left the room. With a bit of a scowl for that remark, 2D went to follow Russel out the door, but Noodle blocked his way. "Please go easy on him", she said, her voice soft. "I know Murdoc can be a little…hard but-"

"Don't worry Noods", he reassured her. "I'm not going to pick a fight wit 'at bloke…not when…e's got more of an upper hand of…." His face broke into a strange smile, "Which reminds me…"

He beckoned her to come forward even though they were alone for no one to eavesdrop, 2D had a plan. "You know 'at yen thing you were talking about earlier?"

Noodle nodded holding her guitar in her hand. "Yes…"

- -

* * *

2D's got a plan...what could it be...I'll continue this in...when I have time cause I have this in my journal...what does he have planned??? 


End file.
